Gone and Forgotten
by Sqippy
Summary: Percy and Artemis were both inseparable. That is until Percy's "death" tears the two apart, leaving him stuck in a world that isn't living, but isn't completely dead. Struggling to return to the living world, Percy is on his own. That is until he meets a peculiar girl named Annabeth. With her help will Percy be able to return to the life he once had that was robbed of him? Pertemis
1. Chapter 1

**A disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or anything pertaining to it.**

**Hello, this is my first Fanfiction. There will be some changes in the story, and not all of it is not accurate according to Greek mythology records, but keep in mind that this is a fanfiction story, not a textbook! Things will be changed. Without further ado… the story.**

**Gone and Forgotten**

"Daddy, can I have a bow for my birthday?" Artemis asked eagerly. She had always enjoyed the outdoors, and watching the other gods hunt captivated her. "Please, daddy! I promise I wont get hurt or shoot Apollo!" Zeus didn't know what to do with the little girl in his lap. Out of all of his daughters, she was by far his favorite one. Zeus loved her unconditionally and would do anything for her, but right now, he felt like she was taking advantage of that.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Artem-," he was interrupted by his daughter grabbing his hand in a vice like grip. Artemis put on her best puppy eyes and stared up at her father. "Artemis, my dear, weapons are not meant for little godlings like you!" Artemis switched tactics. She looked away and started to sniffle. The sniffle turned to a sob, and before Zeus could react, her face was buried in his toga as she fake cried. Zeus knew he was beat. Sighing, he looked at the night sky. The light from the moon was pulled into his hand until it looked like he was holding a miniature crescent. When the glow died down, he was holding a small, silver bow, that shined with a purifying glow.

"Here you go," he said lovingly as he placed the bow in his daughter's hand.

"Oh! Thank you daddy! I love you!" Artemis said as she hugged him. There was no traces that she was crying on her face.

"It's imbued with godly power so it will continue to be your size no matter how old you are. It will never break, and its arrows will always fly true," Zeus informed his child. Artemis Turned to run and go play with her new bow. She was already testing the tension on the string, something she has seen others do.

"Don't you go hurt yourself!" Zeus called out to his daughter,"

"I won't!" she said, looking back. Artemis immediately dashed onto the streets of Olympus holding her bow tightly so it wouldn't fall out of her hand. She was so focused on her bow that she didn't notice the person in front of her until it was too late. Artemis collided into the other person. Hard. She cried as they were both knocked to the ground.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" she huffed, already back on her feet. The other person just laughed before getting up.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Artemis merely huffed, pointedly staring at the child in front of her. She sized him up, before deciding she could take him if things went south.

"I'm fine, _thank you very much_." There was something about the way this kid held himself. It wasn't arrogance, yet he wasn't very humble. The kid just laughed. He seemed amused with her antics, though she didn't know why.

He held his hand out, "My name's Percy, and you are...?" he asked, patiently waiting for a response. Artemis didn't know if he deserved an answer, but she remembered her manners.

She took his hand and shook it. "Artemis," she said proudly, "my name is Artemis, daughter of Zeus," She expected him to immediately get down on his knees and beg for forgiveness, but instead, he just looked coolly at her. They both stared into each others eyes, and she was still holding his hand. It was then that she noticed the fire in his eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Artemis. I'm Perseus, but you can call me Percy."

"Percy? That's an odd name," Artemis said. She had never heard of a Percy on Olympus. Realizing she was still holding his hand, she let go of it.

"I'm not surprised. Olympus is a big place. The only things that you hear are of the Olympians." Percy smirked, "Goddess of the moon." His eyes wandered down to her silver bow, "Do you know how to use that?" he asked.

"Well...sort of." she said.

Percy stared at her for a long while. "You don't really look like the type for killing animals..."

Artemis was hurt, "You just think I'm another girl who's afraid to get her hands dirty, don't you!" She thought she was perfectly capable of doing things by herself. The fact that this stupid boy thought she was incapable of doing anything made her mad.

"No, no! It's not that. It's just," Percy flushed red and didn't finish his sentence. He was beyond embarrassed that his mouth was speaking words faster than his brain could stop them from coming out. "Do you want to know how to to shoot a bow?" he said, trying to change the subject.

"_You _teach _me?_" Artemis said incredulously.

"Well... yeah. Something like that," he replied. "I know you're all high and mighty being a daughter of Zeus and probably an Olympian when you grow up, but unlike you, I know how to use one already." To prove his point, he summoned his bow and his quiver. It was an elegant bow made from the wood of a Yew tree. "I made it myself," Percy said proudly. He drew an arrow from his quiver and nocked it. He scanned his surroundings before finding a fountain with a statue of Poseidon holding a trident in the middle of it. Drawing the bow back, he slowly breathed in, letting his arm steady. He exhaled, releasing his shot at the same time. The arrow soared through the air, before making contact with the middle prong of the trident, breaking it Artemis had to admit that was a pretty good shot.

"So what do you say?" Percy asked.

* * *

><p>Over the next few years, Artemis would come to Percy to learn how to use the bow without magical influences. The very first day she came, Percy knew she was a natural. Almost every shot hit its mark. Steadily she progressed until she became better than even Percy. At that point it was just about honing her skills until she was constantly splitting arrows in two. Archery wasn't the only thing he taught Artemis. He taught her how to make a bow from scratch and survival tips, such as certain monsters' weaknesses and what to do and not do when you're stuck in the wild. After hours of practice alone and with Percy, there came a time when Artemis was the one teaching him. It was on her 20th birthday that Percy felt there was nothing more he knew that she didn't.<p>

"Artemis! There you are," Percy exclaimed. He had been looking for her for the past few hours. He found her at the archery range drilling arrow after arrow into the various targets and dummies. She was drenched in sweat, and Percy had to admit, she looked very attractive when her face was flushed and her hair was in a mess. "Why are you at the archery range on your birthday? You should be spending time celebrating!" Percy said.

She pulled back her bow and released. _Thunk_. "I_ am _celebrating._" Thunk_ "Just with myself." _Thunk._ Artemis wiped her forehead before turning to face a grinning Percy.

"Since you haven't been around, no one has had a chance to give you a present," he said, "It looks like I'm the first." He had spent the past month trying to figure out what to give Artemis for her birthday this year. It wasn't until it was all stored away and ready did he finally feel satisfied. "Close your eyes," he commanded. Artemis complied albeit hesitantly. There was a few seconds of silence before Percy said, "Okay, you can open your eyes now." Artemis opened them, and when she did, she felt a gasp leave her. In his hands, was a silvery white composite bow. It was carefully made with intricate designs carved into it.

"Percy, You didn't have to! I already have a bow!" She slowly reached out and took the bow. It was as light as a feather. She looked in awe at the beautiful designs carved into the wood. On the handle was her name in delicate Greek letters.

"I made it myself," Percy said. "The wood is from a moon tree, a very rare tree with wood stronger and more flexible than almost any metal or wood." He grinned, "Besides, the bow you have now is probably best suited for ceremonial purposes seeing as it's made from the moon." Artemis held the bow lightly in her hands, as if fearing it would somehow break if she didn't handle it with the utmost care. "Well? Go ahead, give it a try." She took an arrow from the stack she had piled next to her and nocked it. She drew back, the wood straining to relieve the tension. She eyed her target before releasing. The power of the bow surprised her as the arrow sang through the air, going straight through a practice dummy and punching a hole in the wooden target behind it.

"Percy... I don't know how to thank you," she said, her voice getting emotional.

"Thank me by using it to keep yourself safe," was his only reply. "Come on, there's a party at Apollo's palace for your birthday. Everyone is missing you."

Artemis picked up her other bow. "I need to get cleaned up first." Ten minutes later she was outside of Apollo's temple, Percy with her. He held the door open for her, "Happy birthday, Artemis," he said smiling. She gave him a smile before entering the palace, the door closing behind both of them.

**Make sure to review! Tell me what needs to be fixed. Too much dialogue? Too much description? I want to know so I can get better! I know it's short, but I'm pretty sure I know where this story is going, so chapters may become longer. Also, thanks to Pw223 for proofreading my work. Any grammatical errors you find are on him! I decided to give Chapter one a revamp because it felt so boring to me. As of 12/5/2014 you will not have read the same thing as those who've read this earlier.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or anything pertaining to it. I'm surprised I updated on time. ****I started writing the next day after I got home from school, but I got sidetracked as I'm a very busy person! Expect to see weekly updates. That means seven day delays per chapter! If it's been more than a week since my last update, then by all means, spam the comment section with "please update faster" if not however, then there should be no reason to ask me to update faster when I'm on time. Other than that, thank you all for the positive reviews. I try my hardest whenever I write, so it helps knowing the community appreciates my work. Also, do I need a disclaimer every chapter? PM me an answer if it isn't too much of a hassle. Without further ado… the story.**

**Gone and Forgotten**

Percy silently pushed the leaves out of his face, revealing the majestic 20 point buck. They've been tracking the massive beast for the past week now. Always almost within an accurate bow shot, but at the same time, just out of the bucks natural spidey sensors, also known as instincts. Artemis and Percy both agreed that if they wanted to hunt, it had to be done fair and square. That meant no godly powers. Percy readied his bow, which, unlike Artemis', was nothing special.

The buck seemed oblivious to them as it chowed down on some grass. Percy almost felt bad for the beast. He kept reminding himself that it was Artemis' idea and he got dragged along with her or she would invoke Zeus' wrath upon him. He silently nocked an arrow and drew back, trying to slow his heartbeat as he prepared for the shot. Time seemed to stop as the only thing Percy was focusing on was his target. He released, watching as the arrow soared from his bow and into his target. The buck immediately perked up at the sound of the twang, before it jumped out of sight.

Percy and Artemis sat there for another 30 minutes, waiting to make sure that if he only wounded the buck, it would be dead or very weak by now. Artemis looked at him, her eyes seemed to be saying, _Nice shot_. Things would have been faster if they could just communicate mentally, but if mortals couldn't, they wouldn't either.

Percy got up first, wincing as his limbs cracked from disuse. "That looked like a pretty good shot to me," he said proudly. A new thought filled his mind as he stared at the spot where the buck was. "What did I do! It may have had a family! And a fawn! They must be starving in their deer house waiting for a father that would never come back again!"

"Oh, stop being such a wimp," Artemis said, exasperated," Besides, it looked a couple feet off to me," she said jokingly. Percy mock glared at her before slinking over to where the buck was when he shot at it, Artemis following close behind. It wasn't hard to find the dead body of the beast, as everywhere it went, it left a trail of trampled grass and blood.

Percy whistled, "It looks better close up!" Grinning, he tried to lift its head by the rack, only to find that the quarter ton beast was more than the average mortal could handle. "Can I use my powers to carry this guy back to camp, or are we still playing by that lame rule?"

Artemis grinned, "You are. I'm not. I'll see you at camp! And no teleporting! That's considered cheating," with that, Artemis flashed out with a cheeky smile on her face.

Percy groaned. "I love her and I hate her," he said mostly to himself but also to the deer. Looking down at the beast, he wondered, _How in Hades' name am I supposed to lug this thing back to camp?_

* * *

><p>Three painful hours later a sweating and exhausted Percy finally arrived at camp with a dead Buck across his back. He was met with the same cheeky smile that he saw before his torment began.<p>

"It took you long enough. Do you know how long it took me to get here? About half a second," Artemis said smugly. Her eyes were shining with humor. Percy- too tired and grumpy to be made fun of- took his waterskin, uncorked it, and threw it at Artemis, effectively soaking her. To say Artemis was surprised was an understatement. No one has ever soaked Artemis and gotten away with it. "Oh, that's it! You're sleeping outside tonight!" She said in a voice that sounded evil to him. Percy watched in horror as his tent shrunk into the size of a small stone. Artemis picked it up and stuffed it into her bag. "How about you use your time outside to think about how you could have handled that situation better," she said, barely containing a smile.

"Think about how you could have handled that situation better," Percy grumbled to himself in a very bad imitation of Artemis' voice._ At least you didn't have to lug a 400 pound deer through a forest_, Percy thought to himself. He didn't mention it because he didn't want to find out what other horrors Artemis would make him endure for the night. "Make yourself comfortable, Chuck," he said to the deer he befriended and named during his trek. "This is your last night as a whole body before the crazy woman cuts you up and eats you."

Chuck was a good listener for the rest of the evening. He never once interrupted Percy, and he was always paying attention. In fact, one could consider Chuck to be a listener, and not a talker. Percy didn't mind, though. Company was company, no matter how silent it is, and he made sure to tell Chuck about his adventures and his life. It was late when Percy finally ended his conversation, and Chuck still looked as alert as ever.

"Good night, Chuck," Percy said to his friend. Chuck didn't respond.

**How was the chapter? Was it worth the wait? If not, tell me why. I want to get better! I wasn't sure if I should add this chapter as it has nothing to do with the plot and is just a filler. I finally decided to add it as the chapter gives the characters more depth to their personalities. I was able to incorporate stuff like humor and a tad bit of romance into the story. The first chapter to me seemed a little glum. I also don't want the second chapter to jump straight into the romance as that seems to be rushing it a little. Their relationship needs a little background. I assure you though that I'm not going to pull a 'this story has eventual Pertemis' on you and never actually incorporate the romance part in it *cough cough Starblade176 cough cough*. Not only that, but filler chapters add some length to my story. These things work wonders. I'll make sure not to overdo them though. Nobody likes a story that only consists of fillers. Also, and I know this may sound a tad bit random, but Artemis isn't a vegetarian! She's a huntress for crying out loud. Unless she just kills for the fun of it, which I don't think she does. P.S. Beta wasn't available to check my work, so there may or may not be mistakes! P.P.S. I know some of you may be wondering why Annabeth is one of the main characters. The usual Pertemis fic bashes her to death. Well, sorry to say but I'm not trying to make another 'usual Pertemis fic'. I have a plan for Annabeth. As such, she will play an essential and main part for the plot. Yes, I know I can just substitute another character easily into her part, but we need something different.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or anything pertaining to it. **

**Here's chapter three. If any of you are wondering where this story is going, then I'll give you a brief glimpse into the future. This Prologue, which seems very long because of the amount of time it takes me to update (sorry but I like to procrastinate), ends on this chapter. The next chapter marks the beginning of the story (where the plot starts). Without further ado… the story.**

**Gone and Forgotten**

"How much further is Olympus from here?" Percy asked Artemis. It's been three days since he shot the buck, and they've been trekking back to Olympus at a relentless pace.

"We're getting close," was her only response. They walked a bit more until Percy perked up at the sight of Mount Olympus' summit, just over the horizon."Come on, we're almost there!" Artemis said excitedly before accelerating with another burst of speed, further increasing the gap between her and Percy.

"Can you wait up? I'm not sure what you eat that keeps you this energetic, but I'm done the day." To prove his point, Percy sat down tiredly, his breathing was short and shallow. Artemis sighed before jogging back to where he was. She didn't know what was up, but she felt that Percy was acting strangely ever since they left their camp a few days ago.

"Hey," she said with a smile as she sat down with him.

"Hey," he responded. He didn't look at her, but instead, drew mindless shapes in the dirt with his finger. He sighed again before looking at her. "Is something wrong?" he asked as he caught her staring.

"No. It's just…" she didn't know how to put it without Percy getting offended, "you've been acting kind of strange lately.

"Really? No I haven't. I've been acting completely normal." Percy said defensively.

_There he goes. Putting up his barriers, _she thought. For almost the entire journey back, Percy only said a few words, and they were mostly things like "How far away are we?" or, "Who's hunting for food today?"

"Percy, what's wrong? You can tell me," Artemis asked in a quiet voice, determined to break Percy's quiet demeanor.

"It's nothing, I've just been thinking…" Percy said before trailing off.

"What have you been thinking about?" Artemis pressed. She was getting tired of Percy's behavior.

"I don't know," Percy said exasperated. "It's hard to put into words. It's more of a feeling than a thought. I'm thinking about that feeling, and - I don't know." He ran his hand through his hair.

Artemis could tell he was stressed. It was a habit of his to play with his hair whenever he felt uncomfortable. She also felt hurt that he didn't trust her enough with what was on his mind. She didn't press him on the topic anymore.

"If you want, we can stop here for the day and be at Olympus by early morning tomorrow," Artemis suggested, wanting to change the subject.

Percy smiled gratefully, "That would be nice." They both found sound spots to summon their tents for the night.

Right before they got into their tents, Percy sighed before saying, "Hey Artemis, I'm sorry for treating you badly earlier. I'm not sure what I was thinking, and there's no excuse for how I acted. You were just trying to help, an-"

Artemis cut him off, "It's fine, Percy." She was happy that his behavior was returning to how it normally was.

"What I'm trying to say is… thanks for being a good friend." Percy's face was a bright shade of red, and he quickly retreated into his tent before she could respond.

* * *

><p>They both got up early the next day, and they soon found themselves at the gates of Olympus.<p>

"Home sweet home," Percy said. He pushed open the towering fence to reveal the majestic city on the other side. "I'm going to sleep for a year now that we're back."

"I'm sorry to say, but you'll have to wait a little longer for your beauty sleep," someone said behind them.

They both whirled around to find Hermes, the messenger god floating a few feet above the ground. His helmet's wings were frantically flapping to keep him suspended in the air.

"Zeus said he wanted to see you," he said seriously, but not in an unfriendly manner. Before Percy could ask why, the god disappeared to deliver his next message.

"Usually my father only asks to see people if it's important," Artemis said nervously. The fact that it was on such short of notice made Artemis even more anxious for Percy.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Percy said, his eyes giving away how he truly felt. They both stopped outside of the throne room. "I'm not sure if you want to wait for me… meetings like this can be just a few minutes or a few hours long."

Artemis responded, "I can wait." Percy nodded before slowly ascending the steps to the throne room. He paused at the doors before turning around and flashing her an nervous attempt at an encouraging smile. She smiled back and gave him a thumbs up before he went in.

* * *

><p>Percy stood in the middle of the throne room. The throne room had a massive interior decorated with beautiful tapestries and ionic marble pillars. The ceiling of the throne room was a dome, and in the middle of it there was a wide aperture to let in the natural light. A ray of sunlight found its way through the opening, illuminating the center of the large room. Twelve thrones rimmed the room, surrounding a small hearth. Zeus was perched in his, the largest and most decorated one. He was sifting through an assortment of scrolls.<p>

Percy stood there silently, waiting for Zeus to speak. Every second felt like a lifetime as the suspense built. The sound of the parchment to his ears adopted a distinct rhythm. _Crackle, … … …, crackle crackle. _Percy focused on the sound until Zeus voice snapped him out of his trance.

"You aren't in trouble," Zeus said to him. "You aren't, but someone is. Someone is in very big trouble. You know what humans are, don't you? Those frail mortal beings that tremble in fear and scatter at the sight of us."

"Yes my Lord, I do know," Percy said. "If I remember correctly they were made through Prometheus' tamperings?"

"You remember correctly," Zeus said. "In fact, that is why I brought you here. I was very disappointed when Prometheus created these… humans without my consent. He was punished justly for doing so. But he has not learned his lesson it seems. He has stolen fire from Olympus and has given it to these irresponsible mortals. I fear what they will do with such a power. I too, fear how much stronger these humans could get. Already the smoke from their forges fill the sky. In a group, humans are a formidable force. Their technology is getting more sophisticated by the year, and more gods are growing sympathetic to them.

"What does this have anything to do with me?" Percy asked. He understood all of what Zeus was saying about humans, but what he didn't understand is what all of that had to do with him, a _minor god_.

"I want you to apprehend Prometheus and bring him back to Olympus for judgement." Zeus said darkly. This is the second time he has done something without telling me, and this time I will not be so merciful with his punishment. A reliable source said he was spotted across the great sea in a heavily wooded area. I'll have you delivered there immediately."

"But why me?" Percy asked. He didn't want anything to do with this, and wanted nothing more than to forget about this entire topic. "Why not some other god who is stronger and more capable? They would be able to do the job faster and more efficiently."

"That is true," Zeus said, "but they are all busy with their own things."

"What if Prometheus didn't mean to worry you. Maybe he just wants to care for his creations?" Percy said hesitantly. He knew he was treading on thin ice, but he _really_ did not want to try to arrest a Titan. "I don't think that he deserves punishment if he is just contributing to a cause he believes in."

"Are you questioning my authority, Perseus? Zeus said, standing up a bit. Percy felt insignificant compared to his uncle right now, and he immediately regretted what he said earlier. "You _will_ apprehend this outlaw, and you will _not _question me again. _Is that understood?_" Percy mumbled a feeble yes, not able to meet his uncle's eyes. "Good. You may leave now." Percy nodded numbly before bowing and hurrying out of the throne room. He was _not_ looking forward to this.

* * *

><p>Artemis waited impatiently outside of the throne room as the seconds ticked by. "It's been almost 20 minutes, what are you guys doing?" she said to herself. She paced around on the marble path, trying to calm her nerves. When that didn't work, she decided to sit down on one of the steps and close her eyes. She didn't know why she felt so worried for Percy. He <em>was<em> important to her, but she didn't know or understand why she was willing to endure so much stress for him. "I cant take it anymore!" she groaned. "Oh, father is not going to be happy if he finds out…"

Artemis silently slipped in through the doors to find Zeus reading a scroll and Percy standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. She crept behind one of the thrones and started to listen in. She nodded in agreement when she heard Percy speak about why he disagreed with Zeus, and she looked down in shame as her father brushed away Percy's reasoning and commanded him with harsh words like a he was a child.

"You may leave now,"

She saw from her hiding place as Percy hurried out of the throne room, before she slipped out before the doors closed.

"What was the wait all about?" She said, startling Percy.

"Zeus just wanted me to run an errand for him really quickly, it won't take long." She didn't like how he lied to her, but she also knew it was for her protection. That she also didn't like. Being a strong and independent female was something she was proud of.

_Even though Prometheus was no Atlas, he was still a Titan, and Percy was still only a minor god. He was at a major disadvantage_, she thought. "Okay, well try not to get hurt," she said. Percy flashed on his armor and his sword. He was about to leave before Artemis grabbed his hand. Every part of her body was screaming for Percy to stay. Artemis pulled him into a long hug. She didn't want this moment to end.

_If only time would stop so this could last forever_, she thought. Artemis wanted to tell him how much he meant to her, how much she loved him. Instead, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before turning away. She didn't want him to see her red face. He squeezed her hand, not wanting to go. With a final squeeze, he let go of her hand. When Artemis turned around, there was no sign of Percy.

Her voice came out in a whisper, "Be careful, Percy,"

* * *

><p>Percy found himself in the middle of a dense forest with a few large boulders around. He slowly looked around, memorizing his surroundings, trying to find a tactile spot to hide and ambush his target. Unluckily for him, his target was already there.<p>

"I knew it! I knew they would send some minor godling to do their dirty work for them. They never do it themselves. A servant you are! Nothing more than a tool that will be thrown away once broken! Percy whipped around to find a crazed and gaunt looking man. He had nothing but a tattered shirt and a loincloth, complemented by a long, scraggy beard. "You don't know how long I have been hiding from you gods," he said wildy, "constantly in fear of being found. Well that time has finally come, and I'm prepared." The man pulled out a long spear, about eight feet long. It had a menacing celestial bronze head colored a pinkish fade that was burned onto it. The spear tip was honed down to a point.

"I'm assuming you're Prometheus," Percy said calmly even though his insides were buzzing with excitement and nervousness. "I have orders from Zeus to apprehend you."

"Whoever I am matters not! What matters is who is coming out of this forest alive!" With that, the Titan stepped forward, his spear ready. His eyes were hard, fixed on Percy. He stared back, neither blinking or the other would gain the upper hand. Suddenly, as fast as lightning, the Titan launched himself at Percy, closing almost half the distance between the two.

Percy braced himself, then charged.

**This chapter is more than double that of past chapters. You guys asked for longer chapters; I hope this is good enough for now. I stayed up till 1 AM tonight with my beta to make final touches. Hopefully there aren't too many errors. Enjoy :).**


End file.
